Question: What is the value of $\frac{2013^3-2 \cdot 2013^2 \cdot 2014+3 \cdot 2013 \cdot 2014^2-2014^3+1}{2013 \cdot 2014}$?
Solution: Let $a=2013$. The expression is equal to $\frac{a^3-2a^2(a+1)+3a(a+1)^2-(a+1)^3+1}{a(a+1)}$. We notice a common factor of $a(a+1)$ in the second and third terms of the numerator, so we split the fraction apart: $$\frac{-2a^2(a+1)+3a(a+1)^2}{a(a+1)}+\frac{a^3-(a+1)^3+1}{a(a+1)}$$The first part of the expression is equal to $-2a+3(a+1)$, which simplifies to $a+3$.

The second part of the expression has a numerator that can be factored as a difference of cubes. We will concentrate on the numerator for now: \begin{align*}
a^3-(a+1)^3+1 &= (a-(a+1))(a^2+a(a+1)+(a+1)^2)+1 \\
&= (-1)(a^2+a^2+a+a^2+2a+1)+1 \\
&= (-1)(3a^2+3a+1)+1 \\
&= -3(a^2+a)-1+1 \\
&= -3a(a+1)
\end{align*}Alternatively, we can expand the numerator, and factor:
\begin{align*}
a^3 - (a + 1)^3 + 1 &= a^3 - (a + 1)(a + 1)(a + 1) + 1 \\
&= a^3 - (a^2 + 2a + 1)(a + 1) + 1 \\
&= a^3 - (a^3 + 3a^2 + 3a + 1) + 1 \\
&= a^3 - a^3 - 3a^2 - 3a - 1 + 1 \\
&= -3a^2 - 3a \\
&= -3(a^2 + a) \\
&= -3a(a + 1).
\end{align*}Taken with the denominator, the second half of the expression simply equals $\frac{-3a(a+1)}{a(a+1)}=-3$.

Putting it back with the first half of the expression, the final expression equals $(a+3)+(-3)=a=\boxed{2013}$.